


Тостер и голуби

by m_87, Override_fiction



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Instincts, Artificial Intelligence, Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Geniuses, Humor, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Revenge, toaster with AI
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_87/pseuds/m_87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: Если бы Питер смог поймать того паука, который его укусил, то он бы задал ему множество интересных вопросов. А пока приходилось терпеть линьку, сражаться с отсутствием аппетита и пытаться не капать слюной на пролетающих мимо голубей. Хорошо, что есть друзья, которые всегда готовы прийти на помощь!Написано в рамках **Марафона по Заявкам**, марафон продолжается!Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9638012
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Тостер и голуби

Солнышко припекало, ветерок шумел в кронах деревьев, мимо летали голуби.

Питер едва слышно вздохнул и потер ладони, а потом уткнулся в них лицом. Голуби были такого классного размера и казались такими жирненькими, что паучьи рефлексы просто требовали поймать добычу. И эти проклятые голуби были везде!

— Эй, животное!

На чистых рефлексах Питер поймал пакет с сэндвичем и едва поборол первый порыв вцепиться в него зубами прямо сквозь бумагу. При этом есть не хотелось, что было обиднее всего.

— Что, совсем тебе фигово? — упал на лавочку рядом Харли. — Никак опять линять надумал?

— Почему ты говоришь об этом так, как будто я это по собственной воле делаю? — огрызнулся Питер. — И вообще, надолго ты к нам?

— Не, — Харли развернул свой бутерброд и сдвинул очки на лоб, а потом присмотрелся к Питеру и отдал их ему. — Вечером свалю обратно, надо срочно к декану подлизаться, а потом в лаборатории раздать оплеухи. МИТ — это вам не хуй собачий, там постоянно бежать надо, чтобы на месте оставаться.

Питер вяло фыркнул и нацепил очки. Солнце тут же перестало быть таким безжалостно-ярким.

— Кстати, — продолжал Харли, невоспитанно не затыкаясь даже с набитым ртом. — Ты подкатил наконец к своей злюке?

— ЭмДжей не злюка. Не подкатил. Да и как к ней подкатишь, она же вся такая… такая ЭмДжей.

Харли бессовестно заржал.

— Смотри, — припугнул он. — Вот закончишь линять, начнется у тебя какой-нибудь сезон спаривания, так и…

Досадливо пнув опасно-близко подошедшего голубя, Питер толкнул Харли в плечо, спихивая с лавочки.

— Делать-то мне что? — спросил он у бутерброда. — В прошлом году проще было, а теперь так кроет, что хоть в гроб ложись.

Отряхнув джинсы, Харли сел обратно.

— Тебя вроде кусал паук, а не вампир… А, фигня все это. Ты не думал, ну, просто перестать так с инстинктами бороться?

Вместо ответа Питер резко дернулся и поймал голубя, который снова подошел на шуршание пакетов с едой и оказался в опасной зоне. Голубь, аккуратно удерживаемый за спину и сложенные крылья, удивленно курлыкнул и наклонил голову, разглядывая людей.

— Будешь? — коварно протянул Питер добычу другу.

— Нет уж, сам ешь, — отшатнулся Харли. — Крысы летучие. И руки помой потом.

Откинутый подальше голубь похлопал крыльями, выравниваясь, а потом опустился на раскаленный асфальт и пешком пошел к другой лавочке, на которой ели мороженое в рожках.

— М-да, — проводил Харли голубя взглядом. — У тебя на размер добычи завязано?

— Ага, — Питер вяло принюхался к бутерброду, который гастрономического интереса не вызывал. В отличие от голубя, на которого буквально слюнки текли. Как показал лабораторный анализ — слюнки в такие моменты были слабо-ядовитые. — Паутину везде плету. Уже до того дошел, что с Карен договорился шутеры блокировать. А дома и в башне свои комнаты целиком в лабиринты паутинные превратил. И мастерскую загадил.

— Прям слышу Тони.

— А он так и сказал: «загадил». Ругался…

Мальчишки помолчали, разглядывая голубя, который отчаялся допроситься вафельки от рожка и теперь снова шел к их лавке.

— Значит, у тебя аппетит сейчас вызывают объекты, которые перемещаются по случайной траектории и на скорости, условно, летающих насекомых?

— Ага, — кисло подтвердил Питер. — Раньше помогало закидывать еду в паутину, пищевой рефлекс был на вибрацию сигнальных нитей. Теперь не работает. Укусившая меня гадина была более активным охотником!

— Ладно, — Харли скомкал бумажку от бутерброда и метко кинул в мусорку. — Погнали в башню. Хотели же сегодня еще тот проект глянуть, где с охлаждением проблемы.

В качестве компенсации за поимку Питер оставил довольному голубю целый бутерброд.

***

Ночью так засиделись, что Харли сорвался обратно в МИТ с громким матом и подгорающей задницей, за Тони пришла Пеппер и увела мужа едва ли не за ухо, а сам Питер отзвонился Мэй и остался ночевать в башне.

И утром он едва не вывалился из паутины, когда по этажу разнесся недовольный вопль. Звукоизоляция была отличной, но слух у Питера тоже был далеко не самым обычным, а уж во время линьки…

— Мистер Старк? — Питер влетел на кухню как был, в одних штанах.

— А, Питер? Утро. Что, линяешь потихоньку?

Линька Питера больше всего походила на простое облезание кожи после солнечного ожога. Неприятно, но не смертельно, только успевай лоскуты кожи снимать. Побочные эффекты, как, например, отсутствие аппетита, были противнее.

— Ага, уже процентов на семьдесят перелинял… В чем тут дело? Такие вопли были...

— Я Харли выпорю, — прошипел в ответ Тони, зажимая лоб, на котором остался след от тоста. — Этот мелкий гаденыш подошел к тостеру на две минуты. На две минуты! Когда он успел к нему прикрутить… вот это вот все?!

Тостер на маленьких колесиках забился за кофемашину и угрожающе оттуда жужжал. Но стоило Питеру подойти ближе, как он тут же выкатился на край кухонной стойки и издал какой-то вопросительный звук.

— Эм… — Питер не хуже Тони знал всю опасность плодов сумрачного инженерного гения Харли, так что предпочел не делать резких движений. — Привет?

Тостер этим коротким приветствием удовлетворился и выплюнул в сторону Питера второй тост. Контролировать инстинкты утром было сложнее, так что Питер поймал себя только в тот момент, когда с жадным урчанием умял половину тоста. Старк смотрел на него с интересом.

— Я передумал. Пошлю Харли задачку, над которой НИОКР бьется, пусть деньжат своими гениальными мозгами подзаработает. — Тони повернулся к тостеру и сунул в него два куска хлеба. — Если я сделаю тебе автоматическую систему загрузки сырья, то ты будешь отдавать мне тосты по-хорошему?

Тостер, как будто присевший на колесиках пониже, утвердительно зажужжал, из его внутренностей пошел жар. А потом он выплюнул один тост куда-то в сторону потолка, где Питер поймал его в прыжке, а второй аккуратно вытолкнул вверх, чтобы Старку было его удобно взять.

— Спасибо, — принял Тони предложение мира и сотрудничества, после чего сунул следующую порцию хлеба для тостов. — Сегодня днем подачу хлеба сделаю. Кстати, как думаешь, осилишь бутерброд? Нечего этому молодому модифицированному организму на одних тостах сидеть.

Тостер что-то неуверенно прожужжал и на секунду приподнялся на колесиках, как будто пожал плечами.

— А как насчет пирожков? — допытывался Тони. — Или просто кусок мяса погреть?

Обиженно зажужжав, тостер прицельно выплюнул в лицо Тони тост. Тот, впрочем, был к этому готов и поймал его. Питер разочарованно вздохнул, так что Старк оперся локтем о стойку и обернулся.

— Пит? Что, уже прицелился на него, а? — помахал Тони в воздухе остывающим тостом. — Тебе его кинуть?

— Нет, — после недолгих раздумий решил Питер. — Это ваша добыча. И инстинкты мне говорят, что вы пока сильнее и опаснее, так что воровать у вас не стоит.

— Как хочешь, — Тони откусил от тоста. — Характер у тостера, кстати, прямо как у создателя. Я тут прощупываю почву на предмет сотрудничества и апгрейда до гриля, а он мне в лицо стреляет.

Тостер поднялся на колесиках, с яростным жужжанием сделал несколько кругов, а потом аккуратно подкрался к Тони и мягко ткнулся ему в локоть, как будто выпрашивая прощение.

Тони и Питер переглянулись.

— Мы точно будем называть его Харли-Младший!

В знак согласия свеженазванный Харли-Младший выплюнул тост в сторону потолка.

***

Телефон звякнул новым уведомлением. Харли, на которого с самого утра напало безудержное чихание, снова чихнул в кулак и полез в карман.

— Чего там? — сунулся через плечо один из студентов-лаборантов.

— А, у Старка опять НИОКР лажает, — небрежно бросил Харли. — А самому ему лень мозги напрягать. Заодно и мне деньжат подкидывает за особо изящные решения… Подожди, кажется, там еще фото прикреплено…

На фотографии гордо позировал свежепокрашенным боком тостер.

На боку тостера было жирно написано «Харли-Младший».

— Сколько сейчас дают за убийство в состоянии аффекта? — в пространство поинтересовался Харли, скидывая халат и почти до хруста сжимая телефон, в который он яростно тыкал, вызывая такси от головного кампуса МИТ в Бостоне до башни Старка в Нью-Йорке. — И где можно срочно купить экологически-чистого живого голубя? Кажется, кто-то не оценил мою доброту.

**Author's Note:**

> п.с. Ко вселенной "Стажеров" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9039215) напрямую не относится, но при желании некоторые параллели можно проследить. Кто угадает фамилию декана Харли — может взять с полки пирожок :3


End file.
